The present invention relates to a flexure positioning device, and more particularly, but not exclusively relates to a flexure positioning device with pivot points corresponding to vertices of a parallelogram.
In certain flexure positioning device applications, it is desirable to position an object with no parasitic rotational effects. Standard control schemes are typically unequal to the task. Thus, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.